


I bought it

by Mozzermorris



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha!Kara, Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, Knotting, Omega Lena Luthor, Omega!Lena, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzermorris/pseuds/Mozzermorris
Summary: Prompt from QuiteTheScreamer - 'ABO with omega Lena who has a breeding and praise kink and an alpha Kara who loves to see her marks on Lena from her neck down to her ass'
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 536





	I bought it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuiteTheScreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheScreamer/gifts).



> I have never written ABO before so my apologies if it's bad. Also sorry if I missed any grammatical/spelling errors.

So what, CatCo is gone?” Kara's voice wobbles in a way that Lena rarely hears from her Alpha. 

“No...” Lena looks down at her fidgeting hands and smiles awkwardly. “ I bought it.” 

“You're kidding. Are you kidding?” 

“No...” Lena's smile drops as she sees Kara's unimpressed expression.

Kara strides forwards and grips Lena around the throat, pushing her back until her thighs meet the desk. The action makes the omega whimper softly against the stronger woman. 

“Explain.” 

No words fall from Lena's mouth, only soft whimpers as a strong thigh pushes between her own, pinning her in place and pushing up the bottom of her skirt. 

“Now, Little Bird.” The thigh grinds into her core, forcing a moan out of her mouth. 

Lena is well aware of the fact that her arousal has ruined her panties and is now soaking through Kara's slacks.

“I-I just know how much CatCo means to you a-and I have the money so I j-just did it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.” Lena whines out as Kara steps back to let her explain. “Please don't be mad at me.”

Kara's face softens. “I'm not mad at you for trying to do something nice baby but you need to understand that you can't keep spending your money like this, I can take care of myself. I'm the alpha here.” 

“I know but I don't know how to just sit back and do nothing when I know that I can help.” Lena whimpers and tugs on Kara's hand, trying to pull her alpha closer, wanting nothing more than to bury her head in her neck and breathe in her soothing scent. 

Kara takes the little one into her arms and wraps her up tightly as she leans down to whisper in her omega's ear. “How am I supposed to give you a baby if you are too busy running two corporate empires.”

Lena visibly quivers. “Please Alpha, it's only temporary until we find some better than Morgan Edge to run CatCo, we can still have a baby.”

Kara smirks and pushes her growing bulge into Lena, grinding against her crotch. “Are you sure you can handle it Little Bird? Being a boss ass bitch in the board room and then coming home and being bred like the good little omega you are?”

“Yes...yes please Alpha, please breed me, I'm your good little omega. I'll be so good, I promise.”

Kara's smirk can't get any wider. “In that case, take off your clothes and lean over the desk, it's time to prove yourself.” 

For a second Kara believes that Lena is the one with Super-speed as she rids herself of all of her clothes in a matter of seconds and lays herself out upon the desk like a meal in need of devouring, 

“What a good little girl you are.” Lena gushes at the praise and pushes back into Kara, searching for friction. “You just keep still and be my good girl. Let me breed you.” 

Kara leans over her omega and latches onto her neck, marking her. She moves down over her shoulders, leaving her marks on the shorter girl. Kara moves further and further down her back, sucking and biting harshly and soothing the marks with the tongue afterwards. 

“Please, I need you...” Lena moans out. 

“Where do you need me Babygirl?” Kara kicks Lena's ankle out, widening her stance and finishes her marks with a harsh bite to her bottom. She then leans back to take a look at the quivering mess beneath her, marked and needy, just how she likes her. 

“I-inside...please.” Lena's begging whines turn Kara on all the more and it makes her bulge strain against her slacks, prompting her to rid herself of them until she is wearing nothing but her dress shirt, of which she unbuttons but leaves on, exposing her lacy blue bra. 

“Are you ready to be bred like a good little omega bitch?” She growls as she slaps her cock between her legs, hitting her clit harshly. 

“Yes please, breed me Alpha...please.” With that Kara pushes her cock inside just so and works it in slowly, allowing her omega to feel the stretch over her thick member. 

“Take it baby...yes just like that.” Kara tilts her head back as she takes in the feeling of the slick cunt enveloping her cock. “Such a good girl, my good little omega.” 

The thrusts start out slow, languid strokes, pulling out until only the tip remains inside her and pushing back in at an equal speed, driving the whiny girl beneath her crazy. Her fingertips push town into the flesh of Lena's hips hard enough that they are both sure that the marks will bruise.

Soon enough Lena is pushing back against Kara begging the alpha for more and grasping her own breasts in her hands. “Ah ah, that's my job.” Kara chastises as she pulls her hands away from her breasts and pinches her nipples sharply before spanking her and increasing her speed to thrust in harshly. The alpha's hips slap harshly against Lena's backside as she slams into her selfishly, using the omega as she sees fit. 

Kara pulls Lena up and strokes her hair gently. The soft touches confusing Lena's body as the rough thrusts continue. “Rao you're perfect. My perfect Little Bird.” 

One of Kara's hands continues to stroke her omega's hair whilst the other one travels down to pinch her nipples sharply, tugging and twisting before finding their way down to the soft one's needy clit. She plays with it gently, rubbing in soft circles before roughly changing to a side to side motion. 

“Ahh please, please Alpha, I need to cum, breed me Alpha please.” 

“I'm gonna give you my knot and fill you up until you're round with my pups Little Bird. Would you like that my good girl?” Kara increases her speed and Lena is sure that she is using some of her super-speed. 

“Y-yes please, fill me, breed me.” She moans as her face once again rests against the cool surface of the desk and feels the beginning swell of her alpha's knot.  
The fingers on her clit suddenly begin the vibrate. Kara uses the spike of pleasure to pull Lena back onto her knot and hold her there as she begins to release inside of her with a loud moan. Lena feels Kara spurt inside of her, feels the cum flow freely through her and cums powerfully on Kara's cock.

Lena goes slack as her vision turns white as she rides out her high, the fingers vibrating oh her clit never cease and she is cumming again before she ever has a chance to breathe. She feels the world slip away as she feels teeth digging into the faded mark on her neck where Kara had first marked her, all those years ago. 

She comes to to find that Kara has flown them over to the couch where she lies as the little spoon with Kara still inside of her. Kara's hand is softly stroking her belly where it has been pushed out softly from being filled to the brim with cum. 

“Hey baby, you were so good.” Kara whispers and kisses her neck gently where she had bitten her. 

“I think it's safe to say that we will be having pups very very soon after that.” Lena laughs as she looks down at the swell of her belly. 

Kara giggles in her ear, a huge juxtaposition of the big bad alpha that just knotted her. “It was a great idea to role play like this baby, you were right about it making your heat and my rut even more intense. For a second there I really believed that you did buy CatCo.”

“About that...” Lena trails off.

“Lena Luthor-Danvers what did you do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any kind of prompts for smut or anything else. I'll add them to my list. I also do BDSM fics for those interested.


End file.
